I Want Those Cookies!
by tayono
Summary: A humorus story about a little dino named Tricky,who's desperate to eat Fox's cookies. But it's harder than it seems. Ch 5 up!
1. Ch 1: Cookies!

_I luv Starfox, and I love Tricky, so..._

_I do not own Starfox. Hmph._

Splat!

The big dino leaped into the mud puddle. He was giddy with joy. Fox had taken Tricky's advice and was spending his honeymoon here.

That was enough to make any dinosaur happy.

"Come on Fox! Jump in! Please? Pleeease? It's fun once you get past the fact the mud gets in your ears!" Tricky pleaded again, rolling back nd forth, becoming more and more covered in mud.

"Uh, yeah, that's great Tricky, but I think I'll pass." said Fox, backing up to be sure the hyper reptile didn't knock him in. Tricky had actually made Fox promise that he would spend his last day on Sauria with him.

"Ok. . . " sighed Tricky dissapointedly, climbing out. "Give me a hug!"

Fox backed up afew more steps. "I might as well jump into the mud face first. " said Fox, sizing up his muddy pet.

"Oh. Ok. " Tricky could see Fox's obvious desire to keep his uniform clean this time. Not like when Tricky splashed paint on him, or when Tricky kicked a blob of scarab guts in his face. Tricky dove into the river with a SPLASH!! Coming out clean, but soaked.

"Now can I have a hug?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah I guess, just don't ju- " Fox began, but Tricky had already leaped onto his furry friend, squashing him under his weight.

"YAY- Huh? Fox? Where are you? " Tricky called, looking around.

Fox's muffled voice came from under Tricky's mass. "Get off fatty! "

"Opps. Sorry. "said Tricky, backing off.

"Thank you. " mumbled Fox, wincing as he got to his feet. "Stay here while I check on Krys. Don't touch my arwing."

Tricky watched Fox walk away. Was he going to listen to his furry comrade? Of course not! He wanted to know what Fox was hiding from him. After wedging the cockpit open,

Tricky peered inside.

There, on the seat was. . .

. . . .

. . . .

a bag of cookies! OH MY GOSH!

Tricky bleated in delight. A mistake.

"HEY! What did I tell you! ? "

"Oh crap! " Tricky immediatley backed off, running franticly towards Cape Claw like a frightened deer.

"Hey! Get back here Tricky!"

Tricky ducked behind a rock. He still wanted the cookies. Bad. Really bad.

_" This will not be easy. " _thought Tricky.

So, he started planning.

_**Do ya like it? Tell me Tell me! I'll be thinking of more ideas! I will TRY to update daily.**_

_**Falco: You won't do it.**_

_**Me: How dare you doubt my commitment! (takes out a wodden brush) Prepare to be spanked!**_

_**Falco: AH! (runs like crazy)**_


	2. Ch 2: NYAH NYAH!

_Still don't own Starfox. Hmph hmph._

Tricky had turned his color to black. Only because he thought all theives did it.

quietly he snuck towards the arwing. He could already smell the cookies.

"NYAAAAAH!! "

"Yikes!" exclaimed Tricky. What the heck was that?

It wasn't a very big bird, with a rainbow beak and tiny talons. But it was perched on the arwing, and it was screaming it's head off.

"NYAAAAAH!! NYAAAAH!! NYAAAAHH!! "

"What the heck was- Tricky!"

"Aw man! I hate that nyah nyah bird! " Tricky grumbled, dashing back to his hiding spot.

"There's gotta be a better way to do this."

______________________________________________

Tricky was back. His objective? Get the nyah nyah bird. How? Plan A.

The big reptile, revealing his slinky sly side, snuck towards the arwing with a single grape held delicately in his teeth.

"Hey! Psst! Nyah nyah! " whispered Tricky, loud enough for the avian pest to hear.

The bird looked at Tricky, tilting it's head from side to side as if it had never seen anything like him before.

"See the grape? Get the grape!" he coaxed, throwing the grape away from the arwing.

The bird reacted immediatley, flapping after the grape.

Tricky could hardly contain himself. He trotted towards the arwing, jumping onto the wing, and wedging the cockpit open again.

Just grab the cookies and-

"NYAAAH NYAAAH NYAAHH!! "

"Aw crap."

"Tricky! Step away from the arwing NOW! " yelled Fox, sprinting towards the reptile.

Tricky gladly dashed away from the arwing, retreating once more to his hiding spot.

"There's got to be a better way to do this. "

____________________________________________

_**Yes it's short, but it'll get better! I promise!**_


	3. Ch 3: The Flock

_I'm gonna have to apologize to Falco later...Starfox does not belong to me._

Ok, new plan. Get rid of the nyah nyah bird by any means.

The little earthwalker rolled behind a rock,eyeing the nyah nyah bird, who apperantly had grown fond of Fox's arwing. It could see Tricky, for it was staring at him, cocking it's head from side to side.

checking to make sure Fox was not around, Tricky stuck a sling shot, made of two bamboo sticks and a string of vine, into the ground. Grasping the vine tight in his teeth, he started to back up farther...farther...farther...

Release!

Well, Tricky thought he released. The vine snapped forward, dragging the reptile with it. It flung him into the nearest rock.

SHMACK!

"Ow...I hurt...my...everything..." croaked Tricky,falling to the ground on his face.

"NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH!!"

"Aw crap!"

"Triiiiiiickyyyyy!!" roared Fox.

"Crap! He does NOT sound like a happy camper!" whimpered Tricky, stumbling as fast as he could to his hiding spot.

______________________________________________________________-

Tricky was determined to get those cookies!

slowly, the little reptile creeped toward the arwing (and the nyah nyah bird),ducking low.

"NYAH NYAH NY-"

Tricky leaped!

Score! he rammed into the bird, squashing it under his stomach.

"Ha! Hahahahaha!" Tricky said triumphutly, raising his head proudly.

Then he heard the sound.

"Nyah!!"

"Nyah!!

"Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah!!"

A whole flock of the same type of bird were rocketing towards at Tricky at high speed!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Screamed the earthwalker, turning to retreat, but it was too late.

In seconds he was engulfed by the swarm of nyah nyah birds. They jabbed their beaks into Tricky over and over again. They pecked him hard.

"Ow owowowowowowowowow!!"

Tricky, beaten and bruised, limped toward his hiding spot.

Why was everyone so determined NOT to let him get his cookies?

_**There ya go! Chapter completed!**_

_**Krystal: Don't you think that's alittle harsh?**_

_**Me: Maybe, but then it isn't funny.**_


	4. Ch 4: Armadillo Roast

_It wouldn't kill her to make a cup for me...Oh hello! I don't own anything! Nothing except the plot! :) _

Did Tricky stop there? Of course not!

Now that the bird was now in the HFSA(Hospital For Squished Avians), he only had to worry about Fox seeing him sneaking around his precious arwing...and cookies.

But now Tricky had a friend.

It was a armadillo.

Don't ask how he got it.

Tricky, the curled up armadillo clutched in his teeth, pried the hatch open,and went to hide behind the usual rock. Then,using all the force he had in his beachballl size head, he tossed it into the hatch.

The round mammal uncurled from it's rocky shell, hoisted the bag of cookies onto it's back, hopped out of the cockpit, and started towards Tricky.

Tricky could hardly contain his excitment. It had been so easy! Why didn't he think of armadillos BEFORE he got jabbed to death by nyah birds?

Fox however, who was not as far away as Tricky thought, spotted the little mammal waddling away with his snack.

"What the heck? HEY!!" Fox yelled, pulling out his blaster.

A red beam of light!

SCHSSSR!!

The armadillo was toast.

The only thing unharmed in the burn was the cookies that Tricky wanted so much.

But the little dino was frozen at the moment, staring at the remains of his little pet.

Then Tricky started fleeing back the way he came,screaming his head off.

_**Chapter completed! Now I'm going to continue my streak of collecting all of the starfox video games! **_


	5. Ch 5: Armadillo Army

Hi! It's me! Sorry about the delay, my computer burned out, so I'm using my mom's laptop. :P On with the story!

Ok, the armadillo _almost _worked.

But Tricky had a back-up plan.

It _also _involved armadillos.

Just more of them.

The plan was soon put into action. Tricky marched proudly out from his hiding spot, head held high. Behind the confident reptile, waddled a line of obedient armadillos (about twelve of them). Tricky took his place behind the rock, tossing his head toward the arwing that held the cookies he wanted so dearly.

On his signal, the line of '' heavily armed'' mammals started waddling towards the ship.

Fox, who decided staying near his arwing was a better idea, watched the bizarre scene happening before him, mouthing the words, "What the heck?"

As the armadillos got closer, the vulpine decided he would be happier if they _didn't _touch his arwing, setting his blaster to stun.

Tsserrw!

An armadillo fell onto its side, kicking feebly.

" NO! Gary!!" wailed Tricky in apparent despair of a ' fallen soldier'. It didn't end there.

Tsserrw!

"NO! Jeff!!"

Tsserrw!

"NO! Shelby!!"

Tsserrw!

"NO! Joe!!"

Tsserrw!

"NO! Waddles!!"

As more and more armadillos fell onto their sides, unable to get up, Tricky retreated back to his base, still shouting names over his shoulder.

_________________________

I was sorta brain dead, when my sis Taylor came to my rescue, with the army idea. So that's what I want YOU to do!

I want you to help me with suggestions that'll keep this story rolling with side splitting shorts on Tricky's seemingly endless quest to acquire Fox's cookies. For example, if you wanted me to include cheese in the next chapter, then I would come up with something that involves cheese. DON'T write the chapter for me; just give me a basic idea of what you want me to do. I'll be sure to give you credit for the idea. :)

R&R!


End file.
